


wish you were here with me.

by m_ka



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, No Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_ka/pseuds/m_ka
Summary: Then a lazy smile stretched across his features. “I told the stars about you.”Dream's heart clenched painfully and he faltered for a moment before shaking his head. “You wanna know what i told them?“That it's time for me to let you go.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	wish you were here with me.

**Author's Note:**

> this was jus me messing around i was sleep deprived making this but might as well post it lolw

“I told the stars about you,” Dream breathed, his lazy smile unwavering, and not meeting Techno's curious gaze. “My great lover, a prince of demons, a man amongst boys. A rule-breaker, an anarchist, mine. A man that transcends the ravage of time.” He laughed softly, “So dramatic." He took his husband's hand. "I have seen thousands of things, wether it be death or life, and yet, the only thing that matters is you. It’s remarkable, really.”

Dream squeezed his hand back, turning so they could be face to face and intertwining their fingers. Taking a look at Techno's soft smile, he shook his head. “You have to take care of yourself better, Dream.”

Dream rested their foreheads together, closing his eyes and sighing. “Nothing goes through you, i should have known better, im not good at pretending when i'm with you aren't i?” 

“No, you’re not,” Techno agreed, placing a kiss to Dream's ring and brushing their noses together playfully. “You have never worked well with a mask around me.”

“I have been away for so long, away from you for so so long, we promised to see each other after this was all done, over with, you said you'd wait for me.” His grip tightened harshly, a silence only punctuated by the crackling of the fireplace falling over them. “And yet,” He cleared his throat. “You weren't there, you weren't at home. you left. I couldn't believe it, i looked for you. I had to. I look for you, again and again. It might take me thousands of years, but I always catch up with you. I always come back to you.”

“I know, I know,” His husband said soothingly. “And I will always be here to remind you. Dream, my great lover. Remember when we were young? We would go to the top of the hills and you would braid my hair while waiting for the sun to set, you remember dont you?” Dream didn’t answer him, he pushed harder. “Remember the tree that blocked the view? remember how much it bothered you?” A pause and Techno held his breath. Then, a small laugh fanned his face.

“I remember.” 

“It was so annoying, wasn’t it? but it was beautiful, the view i mean.” Techno rolled his eyes. “y'know i really wished we could stay like this forever, just the two of us. If only you hadn't told me to run, if only you hadn't come with me and stayed at our home. If that is what had happened, then i would not need to halucinate that you were still here and i- I wish you were still here..”

Dream had already screamed his lungs out after losing Techno. Now, two months later, he was still trying to work it all out, through one of the toughest challenges he'd ever faced. The whole world was tinted grey when he returned home, and Dream felt as if he had heavy shackles on their ankles and wrists..

Dream hadn’t realized he’d started crying until he felt hot tears spill down his cheeks, reminding him that it was now dark. It was cold, but Dream didn’t care. 

Then a lazy smile stretched across his features. “I told the stars about you.”

Dream's heart clenched painfully and he faltered for a moment before shaking his head. “You wanna know what i told them?

“That it's time for me to let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> heyy besties req me sum stuff nothing weird like gore, smut, and all that i might make em bcs i have nothing better to do :P


End file.
